


Too Late to say I love You

by TimidIcicle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Nina dog chimera, but its shiro, goodbye friends I am gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidIcicle/pseuds/TimidIcicle
Summary: They would run and do some play fighting. Keith always there to pick up the scruffy kid when he would fall or get a scrape.“Keith I love you, you’re so fun!”“Yeah yeah Shiro, I love you too”“One day I’m going to be big and strong like Keith. I’ll know all the magic he does and be able to beat him”Keith could only laugh as Shiro looked up at him, steel bright eyes determined.“Okay Shiro. I can’t wait





	Too Late to say I love You

FMAB:Sheithau

 

 

Keith had been returning to Haggars townhouse for her expansive library, since she had more material than the Galra Library down town on biological alchemy. While his sister Allura would usually ditch part way through the day to goof around with Haggar’s kid [Sorry, Honerva’s kid] Shiro.

He was a cute kid as far as they went. Keith wasn’t huge on rugrats and made a point to usually avoid them, but Shiro would be his only exception to the rule. Short and bursting with energy Shiro would bolt around the shelves with Allura on his tail chasing the family dog Kuron .

 

Even after hours of chasing, Shiro didn’t seem to slow down, and didn’t show any sign of stopping even after Keith had yelled at him to stop (Shiro’s response was to blow raspberries at Keith until he returned to his books snickering). Keith would sometimes spend his breaks from reading helping Shiro do homework, or following Allura’s example, and spending a few hours playing around with the excitable 5 year old. 

 

They would run and do some play fighting. Keith always there to pick up the scruffy kid when he would fall or get a scrape. 

_“Keith I love you, you’re so fun!”_

_“Yeah yeah Shiro, I love you too”_

_“One day I’m going to be big and strong like Keith. I’ll know all the magic he does and be able to beat him”_

 

_Keith could only laugh as Shiro looked up at him, steel bright eyes determined._

_“Okay Shiro. I can’t wait.”_

 

Days passed this way, it was comfortable and reminded Keith of home before his mother had left, and his father had died. 

 

Later in the evenings Keith would stop to discuss his readings with Honerva, to check his understanding in case he got anything wrong. It was imperative he understood everything if he was going to be able to return Allura to her original physical form, her running around as a mechanical lion wasn’t exactly the best form to live her life in, and it had been Keith’s fault that she was in that body in the first place.

After his mother died he promised he’d lose no one else, so when Allura’s fiancé died it had been Keith’s idea to return Lance. All he’d wanted was to see Allura smile again, and Lance was the best way to keep her smiling. However the transmutation failed, and Allura’s body had been taken. Keith had lost skin leaving ragged scars everywhere, and the price to return Allura had been his right arm. 

 

He never complained for his pain, the auto mail replacement Coran had given worked well enough that he could continue his alchemy, and Allura’s constant presence was enough to drive him to keep moving. That Drive had him ending each day for the past few weeks back at Honerva’s.

The Witch Alchemist. Honerva, or as she was better known; Haggar, was renown to have been the first to make immortal beings that weren’t just souls bonded to objects. Her research into what she had dubbed quintessence, was a restricted form of alchemy due to it’s rarity, but Keith was determined to learn all he could, especially if it would help him return Allura. 

 

When he arrived one bright sunny Sunday, he entered the quiet house and headed for it’s library, no longer deeming it necessary to call greetings to the old hag who never responded anyway. Allura immediately went hunting after Shiro to play. Keith took the most direct route to the Library, which passed Haggar’s workshop. Most of the time she would be muttering, which didn’t usually bother Keith anymore, but today the door was cracked open enough for a peek, and ever curious Keith decided he’d linger to see if he could see the practise to the theory he’d been stuffing himself full of. 

 

Long purple arcs of electricity were dancing around her workshop, along with the cries of a child and howling of a dog. Keith had spent enough time around bad endings to know he was watching one.

Immediately bursting through the door charged with more adrenaline than knowledge for a better look. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Shiro holding onto Kuron for dear life in a cage on the floor. Haggar in some strange hooded robe kneeling over a circle on the floor. The circle took up most of the floor, encompassing the cage that held the kid and the dog.

Keith ran forward to rip Haggar away from the circle to try and stop her from whatever she was doing, but touching her had some of the arcs of alchemy lash out at Keith. He was thrown back by the force of the blast, and the wall made short work of his consciousness.

 

 

When he blinked back to awareness, the room was dark and filled with whispering. Quickly checking himself over he found he only had a gash along his face, and was otherwise unharmed. Rising silently to his feet, he struck out for the light switch.

With the room flooded properly with light, he saw the robbed figure from before [ _Haggar_ ] his mind supplied helpfully, kneeling over a large patch of fur. Keith made his way slowly toward the witch stopping a few feet behind her. 

 

“What did you do to Shiro?” “Where is he?”

 

His voice sounded ragged, even to him, but he refused to lose his cool just yet. 

 

“Oooooooh~ , Shiro is just fine, aren’t you my pet?” Haggar sounded ecstatic.

 

The voice that answered seemed too deep to be a child’s voice, and the fur patch moved as Haggar reached to pat it. 

 

“Yes Mommy”

 

Keith was moving before he was entirely aware of what was happening, bolting around the witch to find the patch of fur looked almost like the dog Kuron. 

 

 

_Almost_

 

“Wha-“ Keith’s voice died in his throat. The dog was the same size, same colour, but the head looked a bit different. A tuft of hair stood out strangely along it’s forehead and around it’s ears. Shock White. Keith blinked slowly. There was only the dog beside Haggar. Where was Shiro?

 

“Where. is. Shiro?” Keith panted out slowly.  Fists clenching And unclenching by his sides.

 

“Oh my sweet pet” Haggar sang quietly “this little mutt wants to know where Shiro is, won’t you tell him my sweetling?” 

 

The dog turned is steel grey eyes to Keith who froze. Those were extremely familiar steel Grey eyes, but he remembered them on a young face who’s constant expression was a smile. 

 

“Ke-Keith? “

 

**No**.

 

“Ke-eith I’m he-ere”

 

Not possible.

 

“Ke-eeeeeith I love you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
